


trust

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [14]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which he takes a leap of faith





	trust

Sometimes, there are people that come into our lives, people we are automatically drawn to, people who are easy to trust. Bill, on one hand, had never been one to trust anyone too easily.

He trusted his closest friends, his siblings, his parents. And on the rare occasion that he did let someone else from the outside in, he was always guarded. That specific person had to earn his trust, they had to work for it.

But then, you came along, and suddenly, he found himself trusting you almost instantaneously. It scared him a little, if he was being honest. He was so drawn to you, more so than he’d ever been to anyone else. You made him feel whole, you put him at ease and could calm him down in any circumstance.

That was why he fell for you so hard and fast. He was certain he’d never fallen for anyone this quickly before, yet here he was, wrapped around your very finger. And he didn’t mind one bit.

You’d helped him discover things about himself that he’d never even known, as if he’d once been blind and you gave him sight. He’d already thought of himself as adventurous in many ways, but you revealed to him so many more things, had him willing to stretch out of his comfort zone, to take a leap of faith. As long as you were there to catch him at the other end, nothing else mattered.

These leaps of faith weren’t only reserved for one area of your lives. You had him branching out in all areas. One in particular was the bedroom. Bill had figured out early on that you were quite…bold when it came to things pertaining to sex.

Before you, he had always thought he was entirely dominant. He liked being in control, liked having someone at his mercy. But oh, how wrong he’d been. You’d been up front with him in the beginning. Sometimes you liked being in control, other times you liked being the one to submit.

You’d asked him to try, just for a night, relinquishing control and letting you take care of him. He’d been reluctant at first, he really didn’t see how he’d enjoy it. When he finally did give in, he was absolutely shocked, because he loved it. To see you in such a position of dominance made it all worth it. The control you exercised over him had his head spinning, and he found himself begging for, well, everything. For more, for you to let him come, for you to keep going. It had all been so overwhelming, but so wonderful, and after it was all said and done, he was willing to do it again.

Bill had discovered that he was indeed a switch, and he hardly knew what to do with this knowledge. But with your help, he slowly branched out, and went on a road to discovery, of sorts. He’d always been down to try new things, but you were taking it to a whole new level. Not that he was complaining.

But then came the time where you asked him to try something completely different. New and unfamiliar, and a little intimidating. You, with your vast collection of sex toys, began showing him things you liked and wanted to try on him.

You’d spread everything out on the bed one night, and sat across from Bill. You presented several things to him, but when you held up a metallic object, furnished with a purple jewel at the end, he automatically knew what it was. “I’m not trying that,” he’d instantly protested.

“How do you know you won’t like it?”

“I’ve never had the desire to have someone shove something up my ass.”

“Well have you ever tried it?”

“No.”

“I honestly think you’ll end up liking it. It’s a weird kind of pleasure, but it’s nice.” He still didn’t seem completely on board, so you made a proposition. “Okay, how about you test it out on me? I’ve worn these things before, I’ll let you put it inside me. You can even fuck me while I’m wearing it.”

At that, his eyes practically fell out of his head. “Seriously?”

“Yeah! I’ve had plenty of practice with it, it’s no big deal for me.”

“I guess we can try it then,” he agreed.

And so, you did. You got everything ready, cleared off the bed, took off your clothes (add in a little making out and grinding on each other as well), and grabbed the lube.

“Use lots of it,” you told Bill. He had the bottle of lube in one hand, and the plug in the other, looking at both of them before looking at you.

You were spread out for him, legs parted, ready for him to make the first move. With a deep breath, he finally did. He got the plug slippery enough, using more lube than he even needed. The moment you felt the coolness against you, you hissed. Bill froze then, looking at you with wide eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m totally fine, keep going.”

He complied, slowly inching the plug in until it was totally in place. He leaned back to glance at it, deciding it looked adorable. He spent so long staring at it that you had to nudge him to pull his attention back to you.

That night, he fucked you hard and deep, and everything felt so much more…erotic. The sounds you made had Bill’s head spinning, and he found himself periodically reaching down to brush his fingers over the plug you wore.

Once it was all said and done, his curiosity was most definitely piqued. He was even reconsidering his previous refusal to even try a plug. And after you’d cleaned up and were cuddled up in bed together, he said, "I think I’d be willing to try it…a plug. You made it look so hot.”

At this, you grinned. “We can definitely try it.”

And thus began a very interesting journey. You started small, of course. Little by little. The first night you tried it was rather interesting. You had Bill in front of you, in a position he was most comfortable in. You made certain he was relaxed. You kissed him all over, ran your hands down his bare body, assured him that you could stop at any time, no questions asked.

Fingers were the first step. Slow and steady, your middle finger and plenty of lubricant. Bill tensed the moment he felt you against him, but you were right there with him, soothing him, telling him to take deep breaths. You spent quite a bit of time with him, easing your finger inside, so slowly.

You communicated with Bill the entire time. Asked him how it felt, made sure he wasn’t awfully uncomfortable. It truly was an odd sensation, but he couldn’t say that he hated it. As time went on, he began to grow accustomed to your fingers, and even began to enjoy the feeling.

But then came an entirely different feeling when you introduced a plug. You took it slow, as with everything else. It was uncomfortable at first, and you worked through a lot of whimpers and groans. But Bill found that, after it was all said and done, it made him feel very submissive. Small, even. And he liked it quite a lot.

You worked through it for quite some time, helping him figure out what felt best, which positions he liked to be in, and eventually, you got him to the point where you had him where the plug for an entire day. Granted, he was a little sore after, but he, with pink cheeks and a quiet voice, admitted to you that he really did enjoy it and wanted to continue.

As he got more comfortable, you began to experiment more, all the way up until you proposed the idea of using a strap on with him. He was a little apprehensive, but he was still willing to try it with you. You’d never given him a reason not to trust you, and you were always patient and very careful. So, he agreed.

That brought you to the present moment, where you had Bill on the bed, entirely naked and waiting for you to join him. He was hard already, which was partially because you’d taken the time to get him all worked up before hand.

“Remember,” you hummed, as you climbed onto the bed with him. “We can stop whenever you need to, if it doesn’t work out tonight we can always try some other time. Or, if you decide you don’t like it, we never have to do it again. Okay?”

“Okay,” he breathed out, nodding his head. As he watched you, he had to admit that you looked really hot with a strap on fastened to your body. His cheeks burned like fire as he watched you position yourself between his legs. Butterflies rose to life in his stomach at the thought of what was to come.

You leaned over him, hand gently stroking the side of his warm face. You kissed him softly, sweetly, making sure he knew he was loved and cared for. “I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you too.”

You reached down, wrapping your fingers around his cock, slowly tugging at him and swiping your thumb across the tip. He whimpered involuntarily, which cause his cheeks to burn again. “Remember what I told you about making noise?” You inquired, your tone just slightly stern.

“Th-that you want me to be as loud as I need to be and not be ashamed of the sounds I make.”

“Good boy. I’m going to take care of you, alright? You just relax and let me do all the work.”

“Okay.”

With one last kiss to his lips, you finally leaned back, gripping the base of the strap on, brushing over his balls before going lower. He shuddered, goosebumps rising across his alabaster skin.

You reached for the lube, like always, sure to use a generous amount. You kept it nearby, knowing you’d need more as you went along. You placed a hand on his stomach then. “Breathe for me, relax your muscles,” you instructed, in that slight dominant tone you used on him during times like this.

Bill closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, trying his best to relax his body. He could feel you against his entrance, but you didn’t make a move to slip into him. You waited until he was fully ready. He reached for your hand then, and you intertwined your fingers. The squeeze he offered let you know he was ready.

Ever so gently, you began sliding into him, allowing his muscles to take you in gradually. He groaned softly at the feeling, though he managed to stay relaxed. “You’re doing so well, baby,” you murmured, running your free hand down his thigh.

You added a little more lube before slipping even further in. Another whimper, a squeeze to your hand. You gave him a few moments to adjust before going just a little further. “Ahh,” he hissed, “ca-can you pull out for a minute?”

You did so, pulling back right away. He lay there, taking several deep breaths. “Hey, look at me,” you said. “You’re doing such a good job, I’m so proud of you.”

He nodded, closing his eyes yet again an swallowing before saying, “okay, you can start again.”

You had him pull his knees to his chest then before you used more lube and began entering him yet again. “Move for me, push yourself down,” you told him.

He complied, maneuvering down just a little so he could take in a little more. He gasped then, which soon turned into a deep moan. “F-fuck, that…that feels good, right there.”

“Want me to keep going?”

“Please.”

You pulled back a little before sliding further in, taking your time and watching him closely for any signs of serious discomfort. It hurt a little for him, but the way you made him feel, warm, safe and relaxed, made it a lot easier to handle.

You spent quite some time on him, going slow, taking your time, letting him adjust and get used to the sensations. You praised him, let him know that he was doing so well. That praise had him wanting to please you.

“You…you can start moving a little more,” Bill told you.

So, you did. Little by little, you began to thrust in and out of him. Nothing too fast, nor too deep. You kept a steady, moderate pace and let him get used to it. He was beginning to really get into it, moving slowly with you.

“Can you touch me please?” He whispered.

You nodded, leaning forward to kiss him softly before you wrapped your fingers around him again, using a bit of lube to aid you. He began to moan a little louder, and he could feel his body heating up, his muscles loosening and his head filling with a pre orgasmic haze.

“Oh…” He sighed out. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah? Do you like being filled up, baby boy?”

“Yes.”

You were able to pick up the pace just a little bit, and you felt his cock twitch in your palm. He gasped, back arching a little as you suddenly hit that spot inside of him, the spot that made him see stars. “Oh, right there.”

His eyes were closed yet again, and his face was red, dusted with the color of both embarrassment and arousal. He was already so overwhelmed, he hardly knew what to do with himself. His dick was twitching, throbbing, leaking into his stomach.

The sight of him in such a state had you soaking. He looked so vulnerable, so beautiful. His hair was mussed, his lips were parted, his chest was heaving. You placed a hand against his chest then, bringing your mouth along with it. You slid your tongue over a rosy nipple, grazing your teeth over it ever so gently. Bill shivered beneath you, a desperate moan dancing past his lips.

He started getting more vocal, not caring about anything else but the pleasure he was experiencing. He shook with each gentle thrust you made, and gasped your name as you used one hand to jerk him, and the other to graze over his nipples.

“H-holy fuck,” he cursed. He was burning up, and entirely overwhelmed.

“Look at me,” you told him. When he refused, you took his face in your hand. “Baby boy, I need you to look at me.”

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. They were glossy with unshed tears, and blown with unbridled lust. “Tell me how good it feels.”

“It feels so good,” he sighed out.

“That isn’t enough.”

Another whimper. “Ah, fuck, it feels incredible, I-I can’t…I can’t even describe it.”

“I want you to come while I’m inside you. You think you can do that for me, sweet boy?”

He nodded. “I think so.”

“Okay.”

You went a little deeper, a little faster, tugged as his throbbing, leaking cock, praised him endlessly and kissed his pretty mouth. He was coming unraveled, nearing that peak more quickly than he’d wanted to.

“S-stop, I’m not gonna last, I don’t wanna come too soon.”

“Shh,” you soothed, brushing your fingers through his hair, kissing his nose. “I’ve got you, baby. You can let go whenever you need to, I won’t be upset.”

He cried out in both frustration and desperation. It was all too much for him, but he was determined to last. He didn’t want the sensations to end just yet.

He held onto you, wrapped an arm around your shoulders. He tried to bury his face in your neck, but you wouldn’t let him. You wanted him looking at you when he fell apart, wanted to see his face as he lost it. At that point, he didn’t care how loud he was. He moaned and cried and begged. He trembled beneath you, trying so hard to keep it together.

Tears began to slide down his hot cheeks, and he threw his head back against the pillows, mouth open to let out those sounds, which grew more high pitched as he cried. “B-baby, fuck, please, I-I can’t…”

“I’ve got you,” you assured him, “I’m right here.”

He grabbed at your arm, making eye contact with you then. His were wide and slightly panicked, and you began to slow down. “Hey, hey, are you alright?” You asked.

He pressed his forehead against yours. “D-don’t slow down. Ah! Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He began gasping sharply, shaking like a leaf.

“Bill, you’re okay.”

His unsteady hand came up to the side of your face, and he looked at you with those big, tear filled eyes. “I want you to come too. Please let me eat your pussy, ah. I-I’m being so good for you, please!”

At that point, you’d wrapped your arm around him, holding him close, chest pressed to his. “You can do it, sweet boy. Just hold on a little while longer, alright?”

“I can’t!” He gasped. He was done for then, he lost himself completely. His entire body tensed up, and he let out an unsteady cry before he let go.

His release spilled across his stomach in thick, white spurts, and he throbbed uncontrollably, sobbing as his orgasm completely ravished him. You held onto him, letting him come down on his own.

As soon as he was finished, he fell limp in your arms, still shaking slightly with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His face was wet against your bare shoulder, due to the tears and sweat. Ever so slowly, you leaned back, running your fingers over his face in a soothing manner.

“Such a good boy,” you whispered, kissing him again. “I am so proud of you, you did so well.”

He didn’t answer, he couldn’t. You’d rendered him speechless, and he was too exhausted to muster a reply.

Carefully, you began to slide out of him, taking it just as slow, until you were completely out. He sighed, shivering at the sudden feeling of emptiness, though a strange sort of relief came with it.

Shortly after, you maneuvered out of the harness, setting it aside before you hovered over a spent Bill. He’d made quite the mess across his stomach and chest, which you began to clean up. You trailed your tongue along his body, sure to clean up every last drop, relishing in his familiar taste. As you went lower, you took his sensitive dick in hand, brushing your tongue across the tip to clean any leftover release.

He nearly sobbed at this, jerking away from anymore stimulation. You released him promptly after, moving down to press a kiss to his hip. Looking up at him, you spoke in your most innocent voice, “thank you, Daddy.”

His cheeks burned again, and he let out a breath, resting his head against the pillows. While he regained his composure, you began to clean everything else up, putting things back in their proper places, cleaning the toys you’d used. Finally, you rejoined Bill back on the bed. 

He’d calmed down considerably, and was now smiling up at you. “Well? What’s the verdict?” You spoke, as you settled down beside him. 

“That was…wow, that was so good. Real fucking intense, but good.”

“So you’d want to do it again?”

He smiled yet again, nodding. “Hell yeah.”

“Good, I’m glad you liked it. You did really well.”

“You know what else I want to do?”

“Hm?”

“Eat your pussy.”

At that, you giggled. “How about I ride your face?”

“Fuck, that sounds great.”

Without missing a beat, you sat up before swinging your leg over Bill, shimmying up to hover over his face. He gazed up at you for a moment before his eyes flickered down, taking in the sight of your wet center on display for him. He grabbed your hips then, shoving you down against his mouth.

You gasped, reaching out to take hold of the headboard. Bill moaned against you, diving right in. He wrapped his lips around your clit before moving downwards, trailing his tongue over every inch of you, tasting you fully. It wasn’t long before he had you squealing and moaning, succumbing to the delicious pleasure that was beginning to surge through your body.

You let go of the headboard, bringing your hands to your chest, where you began to tug at your nipples and squeeze the soft flesh. “Fuck, Daddy,” you sighed, “that feels so good.”

He hummed against you, not caring how noisy he was getting, He sucked and slurped and grunted, devouring you like you were his last meal. You began grinding against him, a warmth building in your lower abdomen, gathering like storm clouds on the horizon. 

At some point, he’d managed to grab your hands, intertwining them as he continued to pleasure you, bringing you closer and closer to your end as he went. You were running hot, sweat glistening on your skin.

Beneath you, Bill was getting quite the show, watching you tremble and writhe above him. He loved being in this position, knowing he could completely ruin you. His favorite part was the mess you made. You were dripping all over his mouth, smearing your arousal all over him and he was loving it. He loved your taste, the feeling of you against his mouth, the eroticism of it all.

Meanwhile, you were rocketing towards your release faster than anticipated, trembling almost violently against Bill. You threw your head back, letting your mouth fall open, Bill’s name leaving your lips. He sucked your clit into his mouth then, knowing how close you were, wanting to push you over the edge. 

You were almost there, hurdling towards your peak at an overwhelming rate. And then, you were done for, engulfed in mind numbing euphoria, a shriek tearing itself from your throat as you writhed. 

Bill carried on through your orgasm, rather enjoying the way you throbbed against his tongue. As you floated down from the high, he lazily lapped at you, cleaning up the mess you’d made. You nearly collapsed onto his face, but managed to pull back and fall against the mattress instead, sprawled out on your back, desperately trying to catch your breath. 

“Damn,” Bill sighed, wiping his mouth. “You taste so fucking good.”

You could hardly reply, you were too busy regaining touch with reality. With a grin, Bill leaned over, pressing his swollen lips to your own and delving his tongue into your mouth to give you a taste of yourself. 

What proceeded was a lazy make out session, sweaty bodies pressed together. But it didn’t take long for the exhaustion to set in, and soon, you were sound asleep beside each other. Satiated, and oh so in love.


End file.
